


Fancy

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Fancy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Draco, Crack, De-Aged Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, First Meetings, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Out of Character, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are going to have sex.” Draco answered flatly, “Unless you have a problem with that.”</p>
<p>“Nope. I quite like that.” Harry insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. This is the first fic that I've written for this fandom and I am terrified of the response it will get.
> 
> Before you read this. You need to know that Snape is younger (Not ridiculously young, but he was not in the same year as Lily and the Marauders. Let's say that he's two to three years younger than them). So he's around 37 in this fic.

Sunlight was flowing through the slits of the curtains and Harry didn’t want to leave his bed. He was comfy and warm. After a few minutes of lounging, he took a peek at the time on his phone and stumbled out of bed. The brunette was late. He was ridiculously late. Severus was going to kill him. Harry rushed into the bathroom, had a quick shower, threw on some random clean clothes that he had found in his wardrobe, and hobbled to the kitchen. The sight of Severus shocked him into dropping a sock that he was attempting to put on his foot.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, picking up the sock and putting it on. Severus looked almost startled at his dishevelled appearance.

“The question is. What are you doing here?” Severus snorted, looking over his cup of tea. The man’s black hair was tied into a neat ponytail and he appeared to be working from home. Severus never worked from home.

“I overslept.” Harry admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. It was weird to think that Severus was the guy that changed his diapers, taught him how to walk and talk, the guy was practically his father. But Harry saw him as an older brother rather than a father.

“Harry. It’s Saturday.” Severus grinned, “Unless you have a date, which I doubt you do, you’re entitled to sleep to whatever time you want to.”

“Oh.” Harry sighed, out of relief and embarrassment. Severus rolled his eyes before going back to his papers.

“My godson is planning on moving here.” Severus began, “And now that you’re mature enough to live on your own… I was thinking that you two could be roommates.”

“You don’t want me to live with you anymore?” Harry asked, shock lacing his tone. He had lived with Severus for nineteen years.

“Of course not. But I don’t think we want a repeat of what happened last time. There’s only so many times I can see someone try to sneak out of the house.” Severus started, “You’re twenty-one. You need to figure out who you are and you can’t do that at home.”

“You’re only angry because they keep hitting on you.” Harry snorted, “I need to meet your godson before I decide anything.”

“Of course.” Severus agreed, “Don’t be too harsh. You need to remember that he had a different upbringing to you.”

“What does that mean? Has he lived in poverty?” Harry frowned, not quite understanding what Severus was trying to tell him.

“No. His family is quite well off.” Severus sighed, “Just try to be patient with him. He may have some backward ways of thinking. But this will be an opportunity for him to open his eyes.”

“So you’re kicking me out in order to help your bigoted godson.” Harry snorted, earning an unimpressed look from his guardian. He didn’t know why, but it was always fun to annoy Severus.

“Will he care that I’m a Potter?” Harry questioned curiously, ever since he was a child he had people coming up to him asking for his signature. He didn’t understand why people couldn’t make sense of the fact that he wasn’t his parents. Yes, his parents were great people. But they were gone now, an awful accident claiming their lives and giving Harry his God-forsaken scar that lead to immediate recognition. Life was more of a hassle when you’re born famous.

“I’m not entirely sure how he will react. I haven’t seen him in almost two decades.” Severus admitted, and Harry couldn’t help but wince. That meant that Severus hadn’t seen his Godson in the years that he spent too busy raising Harry. The young adult always felt guilty when he realised how much of Severus’s time he took. The man didn’t even have the time to settle down with someone and start his own family.

“It’s okay. I’m sure I’ll be able to handle it.” Harry smiled sadly.

“Harry. You don’t have to move in with Draco if you don’t like him or wish to.” Severus frowned, “This is your house as much as it is mine and I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Harry sighed, “I’m just tired of people having high expectations of me. Of them comparing me to my parents.”

“I know.” Severus smiles, “You are you. And if people don’t accept that, then they’re not worthy of your time.”

“Thank you.” Harry says in a sincere tone, it was always good to talk to Severus. The older man always seemed to know what to say to him. It was like the time that Harry was contemplating on whether or not to have laser eye surgery. He went to Severus for some advice and the other man told him that with or without the surgery, he would still be his father’s son.

“Okay. Do you want me to make you breakfast?” Severus asked.

“Yes.”

Two Weeks Later

Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. Severus hadn’t told him much about Draco. When they entered the café, Harry glanced around curiously hoping to get a glimpse of Severus’ Godson.  
“That’s him.” Severus stated, pointing the other boy out to Harry. 

“Oh.” Harry responded. Draco was attractive. Everything about him screamed aristocrat and Harry wondered how the other man could look so elegant in a cheap coffee shop. The blond was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a white waistcoat and white formal pants. Harry didn’t understand how Draco managed to keep his clothes so clean, white stained way too easily and Harry avoided wearing the shade. After watching the other man for a few minutes, Harry decided that his new goal was to ruin Draco, he wanted to see the blond squirm and watch him melt under his touch, “I’ll move in with him.” 

“You don’t even know him.” Severus groaned, “Harry. I know that look in your eye. Don’t even think doing what I think that you’re going to do.” 

“What ever do you mean?” Harry grinned mischievously, earning an eye roll from the older man. It was at that moment that Draco noticed the two of them, he grinned at Severus and Harry couldn’t help but stare at his perfect pearly whites. The brunette wondered how much his dentist got for keeping his teeth so perfect. 

“Uncle Sev!” Draco greeted, “And I’m guessing this is the infamous Harry Potter? I thought he had glasses?” 

“I fixed that a few years ago.” Harry answered, he hated glasses. They were always in the way and there was always something bothering him, like dust or smudges that he could never seem to get rid of no matter how much he wiped at them. The only reason he was considering keeping them was so that he could connect with his father, but the talk he had with Severus kind of eased him into the decision. 

“You look better without them.” Draco stated, before turning to talk to Severus about everything. Harry couldn’t help but feel bewildered by the whole thing. He thought that Draco would want to get to know him better. But instead, the blond insisted on talking to his Godfather. It was weird.

“Draco. You’re going to be living with Harry.” Severus announced, Harry turned to look at his guardian in shock. He thought that Draco was already aware of the new arrangements. This made everything really awkward. The blond could easily reject the idea. 

“Oh really? I wasn’t aware of this.” Draco smiled, he seemed amused by the announcement. Severus kind of implied that he was bigoted, but Harry was struggling to see it. 

“Really. And I should really get going.” Severus sighed, “You two should get to know each other better and decide on the living arrangements.” 

“Enjoy your date!” Draco yelled after the older man as he left the café. Harry’s mouth dropped in shock, he wasn’t sure whether to feel mortified or amused. It was clear from this distance that Severus’ ears were bright red as he continued his way out and ignored Draco. 

“He has a date?” Harry frowned, he didn’t even know if Severus dated. In all the years he had been living with him, he had never seen anyone come in or out of the house that was romantically involved with his guardian. 

“I have no idea.” Draco laughed, “But did you see his ears!" 

“You’re evil!” Harry smiled, “So how do you really feel about this whole moving in thing?” 

“Do you really want to know?” Draco questioned, “Well. I kind of had a feeling that it would happen. My parents aren’t exactly sly and Severus has been talking to them for a while about it. And in a way, you has been my only leverage of getting out of that God forsaken house.” 

“Oh.” Harry uttered, not quite sure what to say to that. 

“Now, if you’d like, we can go see the apartment. It’s more of a pent house if I do say so.” Draco grinned, “We could also get to know each other a little better.” 

“Sure. Why not?” Harry agreed, he had no idea what to expect. 

It took about an hour to get to the apartment and Harry was definite that it was due to the fact that the taxi driver took a lot of detours in hopes of getting paid extra. Which didn’t surprise him because you just had to get a glimpse at Draco to realise he was wealthy. The building looked modern from the outside, it was something that always fascinated Harry, he always preferred the modern look to old-fashioned one. They took an elevator to the top floor and Harry mindlessly listened to Draco as he talked about his entire life within the space of the drive to the place and the elevator ride. When they finally entered the pent house, Draco shut up. And the whole thing started to feel a hell of a lot real. It was already furnished and Harry couldn’t help but feel like a real adult for once.  
“So what do you think?” Draco asked, “Does it get your stamp of approval?” 

“It’s amazing.” Harry grinned, looking around his new place. It was a lot bigger than he expected. 

“You should take a seat.” Draco suggested, giving Harry a light push towards the sofa. But then it got confusing. After Harry had taken a seat on the sofa, instead of situating himself on the cushion beside Harry, Draco was currently straddling Harry’s thighs and gnawing at his neck. The brunette was sure that he was going to have an impressive set of bruises on his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, not pushing Draco away, because he was attracted to blond and he was eventually going to try to bed him. He just wasn’t expecting it to be hours within meeting him. 

“We are going to have sex.” Draco answered flatly, “Unless you have a problem with that.” 

“Nope. I quite like that.” Harry insisted, “But won’t this make things weird. I mean, if we are going to be living with each other, sleeping together changes things. Would it make us boyfriends? Lovers? Friends with benefits?” 

“We don’t have to label things too soon.” Draco grinned, “But if I do end up liking you for who you are, this might be a long-term thing." 

“So there’s a possibility of us dating.” Harry stated. 

“Yes.” Draco agreed, “If I like you.” 

“Great.” 

** Fin. **


End file.
